


All of your needs

by ultravioletflames



Category: Swiss Army Man (2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Recovered Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravioletflames/pseuds/ultravioletflames
Summary: After Manny left, Hank works to achieve his goals in life: Find friends, communicate with his dad, get a job, fall in love again. Years down the road and he's accomplished all of them, except for the last one. For some reason, his heart refuses to let go of Manny. He's in denial about needing the living corpse, but will he deny it when confronted with the very person he needs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the movie, Swiss Army Man, or it's characters. I do own the OC's I added in for Hank's goals. Enjoy!

It's early in the morning. Close to seven o'clock AM and the sun is just beginning to let it's rays shine upon the waking city. Hank stares out the the window of the bus with a peaceful expression upon his face, deep in thought while watching people begin their days.

It was only three years ago that he was reconnected with society. Three years since he last saw Manny's smiling face, but it felt like an eternity. So much has happened in his life since then. Lots of good things and a few bad, but he has only Manny to thank for it. For filling up his heart until he desired no more and giving him the courage to take chances and not give up. He still has yet to express how much that matters to him and is doubtful he ever will. He's content with that though. He's learned not to obsess over what he wants by this point, but Manny will always be a part of him. Thinking about him every now and then won't cause anyone harm.

'At the exact time I realized I genuinely love you, you had to go because I didn't need you anymore,' he thinks to himself, reflecting on the last day he saw him on the beach. He thinks back to everything that should have been glaringly obvious. His satisfaction when Manny had called him beautiful, bending over backwards to show Manny what life was, his delight at Manny holding his hand, how he got lost in Manny's smile while dancing and the near kiss, and finally, the time they spent underwater, lips moving gently together whilst breathing eachother's air. 'I regret being in denial then, but I'm moving forward now.'

After the beach, Sarah and her family had gone straight to the police to set up a court date for a restraining order. He easily agreed that was a good idea and said so himself in the courthouse. He and his dad reconnected over this time. He wasn't too keen on losing his son and Hank made sure to talk to him properly about his roll in him running away. They now meet up on a weekly basis to show that they care, even if his dad can sometimes be a little harsh. He started group therapy to deal with his depression and made a couple good friends in the process. He even told one of them about his time with Manny a bit after he stopped having to go. Life was definitely looking up, especially after finishing college. The only absence he felt, was where Manny once filled up.

The bus rolls to a stop in front of Helen Creek Elementary School, jerking Hank out of his thoughts. He gets up quickly, taking his bag with him, and makes his way down the steps and towards the building. He enters and makes his way to a classroom, unlocking the door and walking to his desk at the front where he takes the lesson plans out of his bag.

He had moved nearby to the inner city after college and gotten a job as an art teacher. He wanted to help with something he's good at, so this was a likely option and it makes him happy. The kids were growing on him.

It's about an hour before they begin making their way into his classroom. He hears a thump and looks up to see one of the 4th graders has spilled his books all over the floor. He chuckles to himself and gets up to help him. 'Timmy,' he recalls the kid's name being.

After they're all settled onto their stools, he walks to the front of the room.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr. Thompson!" A few say back. The others just fidget in their seats.

"Today, we're going to be learning about how to use oil pastel. Now, gather around so I can demonstrate..."

A few minutes later has the kids all talking animatedly and doodling on their papers while Hank watches over them with a small smile. He loves seeing them so into their work. It makes a deep sense of pride swell up in his chest.

"Timmy, don't draw on the desk. You have paper for a reason," he scolds. Timmy looks thoroughly put out as he moves the pastel to his paper. Hank holds back a laugh.

The rest of the classes fly by and soon enough, he's free to go home. He does just that. Upon stepping into the small apartment, he walks to his bedroom and changes out of his work clothes and into casuals.

His friends had invited him to a movie night at Rachels house. He promptly makes his way over. It's about a ten minute walk on foot and he's knocking on the door right on time. It swings open and he's greeted by his bespectacled friend.

"Hank!" Rachel exclaims, "Come on in. We're just waiting on Martin and Julia and then we'll start. How was work?" She asks as they enter the sitting room and greet the others.

"Oh, um, it was pretty good. The kids made a mess out of my classroom. But then again they always do when I give them a new medium to work with," he says, chuckling.

"Those poor janitors," she replies with a smile, "I don't envy their job."

"Neither do I," he agrees and soon slips into an easy lighthearted conversation with everyone about work and the movie they're going to be watching. When Martin and Julia walk in, they quiet down and press play after handing out bowls of popcorn.

The movie is interesting. Very trippy and full of action. Midway through, Hank glances behind him and sees Martin and Julia all cuddled up and content. His chest suddenly feels tight and he sets the popcorn aside and tries to lose himself in the TV. It works for the most part. Afterwards, they all clean up and have a few drinks while sharing stories.

"-And then he marched off with sex doll on his shoulders! It was so good!" Martin was saying to his laughing friends. Hank has genuine tears of laughter in his eyes. When they quiet down a little, Martin turns his gaze on Hank. "Hey Hank, weren't you lost in the wilderness for a while? How about you share some stories about that! I've never heard them."

It wasn't a malicious question, but Hank finds himself tensing up anyways. "Well, um, it was...personal."

"How so?" Everyone's eyes are on him and he opens his mouth, only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"Hey guys, I have a cheese cake waiting in the fridge. Last one to the kitchen gets the last slice." They break eye contact and scamper into the small room. Hank shoots Rachel a thankful look and she winks at him.

After all the festives are over, they say their goodbyes and head their separate ways. Hank leaves, feeling refreshed and happy as he makes his way home. 

He opens the door and enters, setting his keys down. The light from the day slowly drains out of his eyes as he gets ready for bed until they seem dull. He pulls the covers over himself and cuddles up to a pillow, feeling entirely alone in the world as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt that these characters need some love. Do not worry, Manny will be here soon. Please leave a kudos and tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
